Many Shades of Justice
by SPARTAN JOSEPH-122
Summary: What if Seryu's bomb had malfunctioned? What if she was forced to look at the faces of all the people who have lost loved ones because of her and the Jaegers? What if she realizes that she's been fighting on the side of evil all along and not on the side of justice? An AU for Seryu's fate after her fight with Mine.
1. Chapter 1

Many shades of Justice

An Akame Ga Kill Story

* * *

Author Notes

Hi guys. Before we begin this story, there's something I'd like to say.

I LOVE Akame Ga Kill. I love the anime. I love the manga. I love the characters. I love the setting and story. And it's in my opinion, it's a very underrated series that deserves more love.

With that said, if there's any character I hated more than anyone else in the series, that would be the insanely devoted to justice nutcase that is Seryu Ubiquitous. I swear, every time I wanted to punch her in face and have her take a good long look at what her "justice" is doing to the common people of the Empire. She's an absolute hypocrite who believes that if you're with the Empire then you're a good person, no matter how flawed you are. And if you're not with the Empire, then you're an evil person and you deserve to be put to death.

I didn't like how she died in the series. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad she died but I think what would have been more fitting is for her to see that her way of dealing with "justice" was causing more harm than it was doing any good. I wanted her to feel broken and for her to realize that she was wrong.

I'm not going to make this a story where changes sides, but I want her to know what it's like when she realizes that she's no better than the criminals she condemns to death.

So, this an AU in which she is defeated by Mine and the bomb in her head malfunctions. So, she is instead taken by the members of Night Raid and is brought in front of the people who have lost loved ones because of her and the Jaegers. I plan to make this a short story or a one-shot story. Let's begin the story now.

* * *

Defeat at the hands of Night Raid

Seryu Ubiquitous and her teigu, Koro were about to kill Mine, who was laying on the ground wounded. Mine was badly hurt after the beat down she got from Seryu. With those metal arms of hers, Seryu's punches hurt more than that from a normal person's.

Mine was thinking about the promise that she made to herself. She swore that she would never live in such dark days ever again. And she would never let anyone else suffer from such horrible discriminations as she did. While she lay there on the ground, she was changing the barrel of her teigu, Pumpkin. She changed it from its assault rifle form to its sniper rifle form.

After rising to her feet, she saw Seryu and Koro leaping towards her. Without hesitation, she raised her teigu and took aim. She raised her voice and shouted:

"DON'T UNDERSTIMATE...PUMPKIN!"

The energy from her weapon cut right through Koro. The energy cut the living teigu in half. Koro was separated from his body.

"KORO!"

Seeing her teigu being destroyed was too much for Seryu. She had lost her father, captain Ogre, Dr. Stylish and now Koro.

" _The Ten Kings is out of ammunition, but I still have these!"_

Seryu's prosthetic arms separated from her body. Revealing that she had two guns in her arms. She took aim at Mine.

" _Justice must prevail!"_

"This is it!"

Mine looked at the girl who had taken away two of her teammates, Sheele and Chelsea. Sheele was like a sister to Mine and while she didn't get along with Chelsea all the time, she still considered her a friend. Both were killed and their bodies were eaten by Koro. Sheele sacrificed her life to save Mine and Chelsea was killed Kurome. Her head was put on a pike for all to see in a nearby town.

Mine moved her teigu with such speed that Seryu didn't see it coming. The energy blast from Pumpkin was still firing and Mine used the same technique she used on Koro. She cut Seryu in half.

As her upper torso was being separated from her lower half, Seryu yelled:

"NO! How could I let this happen?!"

The energy from Pumpkin was so great that it cut through the ruins of an ancient building. And as Pumpkin started to cool down, Mine had said to her fallen enemy:

"My weapon creates power out of emotional energy. The more intense my feelings, the more fuel for Pumpkin."

Seryu laid on the ground. She was severely wounded. With no arms or legs, she couldn't even get up to look Mine in the eye.

Mine continued to tell Seryu why she had lost to her:

"So, the moment you pissed me off, that was when you lost."

After a few tense seconds of silence, Seryu broke the silence by laughing like a mad woman. Even in defeat she continued to prove just how crazy she was.

"Justice will always prevail! No matter what the cost, all evil must be destroyed!"

Mine just walked up to her and shouted:

"Do…you…ever…SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Mine stood above her, kneeled before Seryu and punched her in the face. She punched her again with her left hand and then she punched her with both her fists clenched together. As continued to punch her, she was thinking of all the lives that this girl had taken away.

" _This is for Sheele! For Chelsea! And for everyone else you've killed!"_

As she stood there above Seryu, Mine realized that her knuckles were bloody. She had hit people before but not enough to have blood on her hands. She'd always been a sniper. This was the first time she had ever beat someone so close to death.

After she looked at her hands, she looked at Seryu. Seryu was not dead but was knocked out. She had blood all over face. Mine stood there. Thinking to herself:

" _I should kill you right here and now. At least then you won't hurt anyone ever again."_

Mine grabbed Seryu's unconscious body and dragged her body towards a pile of rubble. She had every intention of grabbing a rock and then smashing Seryu's head with it.

Suddenly, Mine heard a voice from behind her.

"Mine! Are you all right?"

It was Tatsumi wearing Incursio.

"Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi ran to her and held her. This was the first time he had held her that way. Mine was blushing and so was Tatsumi.

"I was able to beat back that Raksha Demon. I don't think we've seen the end of her but at least we won't see her for a while. What happened to you? Is she dead?"

Mine told Tatsumi everything about her fight with Seryu. How she had come close to being defeated by Seryu. How she had destroyed Seryu's teigu. And how she had beaten Seryu to near death and how she intended to kill her. Tatsumi told Mine:

"Don't kill her yet. I have an idea. But first I need to find the teigu."

"What are you thinking?"

"You'll see. Tie her up and blindfold her. We're taking her with us."

"You don't intend to have her fight on our side, do you? Nothing I said got through to her."

"No. But she needs to know that her idea of "justice" is doing more harm than good to the people she's supposed to be protecting. I want her to see the true side of justice."

Tatsumi found Koro crawling on the ground. Koro was unable to heal himself and could only squirm and bark when Tatsumi held him up. Tatsumi found Seryu bound and gagged. Tatsumi knelt and asked Mine to hold on tight.

"Let's go."

Tatsumi ran with all the speed his legs could carry him and headed for the temporary base of Night Raid.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured and Broken

Tatsumi and Mine arrived back at base very quickly. Carrying the unconscious body of Seryu Ubiquitous and her teigu caused quite a commotion at the base. Lubbock was the first to say anything.

"Are you insane?! What the hell are you doing brining that…thing back here?! She should be rotting six feet under!"

Leone replied by saying:

"I'd never thought I'd say this…. but I agree with Lubbock! Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

Akame stood there quietly. She trusted Tatsumi and knew he had a reason.

Najenda didn't shout or look angry but she looked very shocked. She then said:

"You had better have a good explanation for this Tatsumi."

He replied to her:

"I brought here to see what true justice is like."

"You're seriously not thinking of trying turn her to our side are you Tatsumi?"

"NO! God Almighty no! Nothing any of us will say will change her mind. And I don't want her on our side. What I want is for her to know that her idea of "justice" does more harm to the people she's supposed to protect."

Najenda then smiled and said:

"I understand what you're doing. I'll have the team gather those who have recently lost loved one because of her and her team and have them brought here."

Tatsumi nodded and said:

"Thanks Boss."

Najenda then said to Susanoo:

"Susanoo…. Give Mine medical treatment and make sure she's well taken care of."

"Understood."

Susanoo started to carry Mine away but before they could get any further Mine asked Susanoo to stop because she had something to say:

"Let me know when she's awake. I want to see her fall apart."

Tatsumi and the group nodded. Najenda looked at Lubbock and said:

"Lubbock…. Take her apart and make sure that there aren't any more surprises. The last thing we need is for to be able to break free and kill everyone here."

"That won't be a problem."

Leone jumped in and replied:

"I will join you. An extra set of eyes might help and besides, it should be a woman that looks inside of another woman. We don't Lubb here to be any more of a pervert than he already is."

"Damn it! I didn't even think of that until just now! Hey wait! You have nothing to worry about!"

"Oh? And why's that Lubb?"

"Because I'm not interested in people who killed my friends. She killed Sheele. And I want to see this bitch be brought to justice."

Everyone smiled when he said that. Leone then replied:

"Okay Mr. Hotshot. But I'm still going with you. I was serious when I said an extra set of eyes would be more helpful."

Lubbock said:

"All right. Let's get to work."

Lubbock and Leone brought the unconscious bodies of Seryu and Koro down to the cells. Tatsumi waited in his room and rested for a while. He had a long fight and Incursio was starting to wear him down from wearing it for so long.

He sat in his bed and was thinking about how this was going to go to down and what will happen once they took down the Empire. But ultimately, he was happy that he had managed to avenge Sheele and Chelsea. And he was also starting to realize that he was feeling something special for Mine. He decided that he would just rest his eyes for a while and wait to be called down.

Hours later, there was a knock on the door and Tatsumi heard Akame's voice:

"Tatsumi…it's almost time Tatsumi. Come on down."

Tatsumi got up and headed downstairs. Everyone else was already downstairs. Lubbock had some splotches of blood on his clothes. Seryu was chained up against the wall. She was blindfolded. Koro was kept inside of a glass container. In his weakened state, he couldn't break out of there no matter how hard he will try.

"Did you find anything else on her?"

"She had a bomb inside her head. Lucky for us it short circuited after her fight with Mine."

"This girl is a real freak of nature."

"And what about her teigu?"

"It appears that Mine hit it in its core and is no longer capable of functioning. In other words, it can't regenerate."

Tatsumi smiled. At last, some good news.

Seryu to moan. She was waking up.

"Where…am I? Why can't I see anything?"

Najenda spoke first. Since she was the leader of Night Raid and since Seryu had never met her, it would be better she hears someone else's voice first. Otherwise she might have started to go berserk while being chained up.

"Technically speaking you're in a jail cell within the headquarters of Night Raid."

That was all Seryu needed to hear.

"Night Raid?! You stupid evil fools! Now I will finish you all off!"

She bit on a button within her mouth.

"Now that I have you all with my grasp I will kill you all in one attack! I may die in process but I'm going to take you all with me!"

She started to laugh manically. But then she stopped. She couldn't hear the bomb ticking inside her head. Najenda then replied:

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting something to happen?"

"What have you done to me?!"

"I had all of your weapons removed from your body. And you lost all your body parts after your last fight with one of my teammates. You won't hurt anyone ever again."

Seryu then said:

"I may not be able to do anything…. but Koro sure will! Koro kill them all!"

Again…. there was only silence. No rumbling. No growling. And no screaming.

"Where's Koro?!"

"Would you like to see him?"

Akame walked up and removed Seryu's blindfold. The bright lights stunned Seryu temporarily. When her eye sight came back, she saw Koro trapped in a glass container. It whimpered and moaned but couldn't do anything to break itself free.

"What have you done to him?!"

Mine appeared and said:

"That was how it turned after our last battle. Turns out I found its core after all. It won't eat anyone ever again."

Seryu was shocked. Never had she felt so defenseless. All her weapons were either removed from her body or were destroyed. Koro was in no condition to help her at all and she had no idea where she was. She realized that she was most likely going to die. She asked her captors:

"What will you do with me? Kill me? Rape me? Sell me into slavery? Do your worst! I'll never give up in the pursuit of justice!"

She began to laugh hysterically when Tatsumi walked up to her and punched her.

"Do…you…ever… shut up?! You think you're the hero?! The Empire is corrupted! Its people are starving or being mistreated every single day by people like you!"

"People like me?! My father was a hero and he died fighting scum like you! Captain Ogre and Dr. Stylish were murdered by you! And for their deaths, I will kill you all!"

She lunged for Tatsumi with her face, trying to bite him. But she couldn't reach him. Tatsumi slapped her with a backhand hit.

"Wake up, you stupid girl! I'm sorry about your father but your captain and doctor were not good people! They killed innocent people!"

"Lies! They were good and decent people and you took them both away from me!"

A voice came out of the corner of the room.

"You're wrong about your father! Night Raid didn't kill him! The Empire did!"

Everyone turned and saw a man in a leather jacket with a hood. He looked to be about in his 40s.

"How do you know that?! I read the reports! It says that my father was killed by scum like these!"

"That was a forged report! Made by Dr. Stylish! And I know because I was the doctor's assistant!"

"That's a lie! Dr. Stylish would never do that to my father!"

"He would if it meant making him into another experiment!"

"But why would he do that to my father?!"

"Because your father sympathized with its citizens and realized that they were suffering under men like Dr. Stylish and Captain Ogre! The Empire wanted to silence him so that more men wouldn't follow his lead! So, your father was arrested and was made an experiment to keep everyone quiet! I believe one of the weapons you had belong to your father. A sick joke if you ask me."

"Then how come you haven't been punished?!"

"Because I've had to live with that guilt every day! And ever since then, I have done everything in my power so that good men in the Empire like your father are safe and get them away from the Empire before they suffer the same fate like him."

Seryu didn't want to believe a word of what he said.

"Captain Ogre would never had taken my father away from me! He only takes away evil people!"

Another voice called out. It was a woman's voice but it wasn't from someone in Night Raid. She said:

"Your Captain Ogre took away my fiancé!"

The woman appeared out of the shadows. She had red hair, wore a worn-out poncho and was clearly malnourished. Seryu look her very closely.

"Don't I know you?"

The woman walked up to her. She starred at her directly in the eyes and punched her in the stomach.

"You should recognize me! You and your Captain took away our home and our future! We were good people living in the Empire. We never harmed anyone a day in our lives. And then one day, you and your Captain arrested him on charges for treason! My fiancé was arrested because Ogre had gotten into trouble and decided that my fiancé would pay the price for his mistakes! We were going to have a family once we were married! And now I'll never love anyone ever again thanks to you!"

"But what's that got to do with me? I didn't arrest him!"

"Maybe you didn't but I saw that look on your face! You looked like a dog who was shaking his tail with glee watching your master hurting someone! The same look you have every time you think you're doing something good but you're doing something evil!"

"I'm not evil! I'm an agent of justice!"

The woman slapped her and said:

NO! You're a monster! And I hope you rot in Hell for all the evil you've done!"

The woman walked away and went into Lubbock's arms and started crying. Lubbock held her and said:

"It's okay. You did what you had to do. We won't let anyone hurt you again."

Seryu couldn't believe what she was seeing. An innocent civilian being held in the arms of those she deemed evil.

"Then you're evil too! Only Night Raid would turn citizens against the Empire!"

Another voice cried out and said:

"Says the girl that killed my sister!"

This time, it came from a teenage boy. He looked about 17 years old. Had black hair, blue eyes and had multiple scratch marks on his face and body. He had a bow behind his back and a quiver full of arrows.

"My sister was good! She was kind and you killed her!"

"What did I kill your sister for and how do you know I killed her?"

"Because I saw you do it! My sister told me to hide in the bushes when she heard you coming and told me not come out for any reason. She was caught by you along with two other men from our village. They were caught stealing and you executed them!"

"Because they committed a crime! They stole from the Empire!"

"Because they were trying to feed our starving village! You had your…. thing right there (He pointed to Koro) eat the men and you executed my sister!"

"Because she was part of the crime!"

"Only out of sheer desperation and because the men forced her to! My sister died for no reason other than your sick sense of justice! And now thanks to you, I have two family members dead!"

Seryu was surprised when he said "two".

"Two?"

"I had a little sister. She was only a few months old. She was one of the people that was starving to death. My sister went with those men because she going to go find a formula to make into milk for our little sister. When you killed her, you also killed my little sister! I had to bury two bodies on that day! And I will never forgive you for what you've done!"

Seryu could see that he meant every word of it. He hated her with every fiber of his being and wanted to see her die for her crimes. Seryu was starting to doubt the things she's done for the sake of "justice".

He pulled out his bow and took aim. He released his arrow and only missed face by a few inches. He walked up to her, pulled the arrow out of the wall, looked her straight in the eye and said:

"I'm sparing your miserable life because I want you to remember this day. I want you to remember that your actions have consequences. And that you will never free from your sins."

He walked away and went upstairs. Seryu was still doubting her actions but she didn't want to believe what they were saying. She so badly wanted to believe that Night Raid had "tainted" these people with their villainy.

"Even if that's true, Night Raid has done bad things too! They deserve to be punished as well!"

Najenda spoke and said:

"You're right. We done questionable things. And we live with those consequences every day of our lives. But whatever evil things we've done, we've done it in the name of a better future for all."

"So, what makes you any different from me?!"

"Because we are fully aware of our actions! We're not blinded by the things we've done. We don't blame other people for our mistakes. We know that we kill people, but the people we kill are those who do harm to others. Whatever sins we've done, it's been so that no one has to live in a world where people are suffering every single day of their lives."

Akame spoke this time:

"I used to serve as an Assassin for the Empire. But after a while, I started to question if I was doing the right thing. When I met Night Raid, I realized that I was killing people who opposed the Empire because they had lost loved who had done no harm or questioned the Empire. Joining Night Raid hasn't washed away my sins but at least I'm trying to atone for the crimes I've committed."

Mine had her turn to speak:

"I already told you what I think of scum like you. I had already lost two dear friends thanks to you. But I'm still alive and I'm going to spend every day of my life making sure that there aren't people like you to cause anymore suffering."

Leone and Lubbock had their turn to tell Seryu of what they thought of her and why they joined Night Raid. Leone told her of that she had seen so many people had suffered under the Empire's iron fist and that the world needed to change. Lubbock had told her that losing Chelsea and Sheele had hit him harder than any physical hit he's ever gotten. He cared for all those on his team and he hated Seryu for how she had desecrated their bodies. Susanoo had nothing to add since he had never met her before.

After Night Raid had their chance to say what they wanted to say to her, more people from nearby villages came over and told Seryu of how the Empire had destroyed their families, taken away their home, and forced them to do things to survive. Several of them had told her about how Night Raid had saved them from the very people that Seryu had sworn to protect. And how Night Raid had given them a second chance in life. Something the Empire had deprived these people of.

She began to realize that they were right. The Empire was indeed evil and that he had been its most valuable pawn. She was indeed the very same evil she hated with a passion. After everyone had their chance to talk, they left the room. Leaving her alone with Night Raid. They could tell that she had no fight left in her at all.

"Kill me then. I can't live with this guilt."

"No."

"No? Why not?! I'm evil! I'm tainted! I'm a monster! I don't deserve to live!"

"Yes, you are and you're right. You don't. But killing you would accomplish nothing. That easiest way to escape this pain and guilt. And we want you to spend the rest of your life knowing what you've done. And then once you've come out of hiding, you will find a way to atone for the evil deeds you've done. Cut her loose and leave her in the outskirts of the city."

"But won't she just be rebuilt and come back after us, Boss?"

"No. She'll be rebuilt but she'll never be the same again."

"And the teigu?"

"Let it go with her. I think it's lost its will to kill."

Seryu and Koro were cut loose and released. They were blindfolded and taken out of the base. After a long ride, they had reached the outskirts of the Imperial city. After they reached it the city, they knew their lives would never be the same.


End file.
